disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
If you are looking for the TV series, see Jessie (TV show). Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, better known as''' Jessie', is a character in the ''Toy Story series, and the main protagonist of the 2013 Pixar TV Halloween special ''Toy Story of TERROR''. She is one of Woody's best friends and later becomes Buzz Lightyear's girlfriend. She appears in the sequels Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, sequels to the 1995 film in the saga. She is voiced by Joan Cusack. Background History In her story that she is telling Woody about her first owner was Emily, just before she got donated by her when she was a young adult. Then, her next owner was Andy Davis at the end of the 1999 film, and she becomes fond of Buzz Lightyear. And lastly, at the end of the 2010 film in the saga, she, along with both her boss and (later in the movie) boyfriend and the rest of Andy's toys, now belongs to Bonnie Anderson, a sweet, cute and lovely little girl who attends Sunnyside Daycare. Jessie seems to have a brother/sister bond with Woody, as they are from the same toy collection. Physical Description She is slender and fair-skinned in plastic. She has green eyes, hair made from red yarn with a ponytail in braids and a yellow ribbon that has tied to the bottom of her ponytail, pink lips, rosy cheeks, auburn eyebrows, white long-sleeved western-style shirt with both yellow blouse and cuffs that have red doodles, blue jeans, a belt made from brown plastic with a buckle made from gold plastic, white chaps that have cow spots all over, cowgirl boots made from brown plastic, a cowgirl hat made from crimson plastic, and a pull string on her back with a white loop attached to it. Personality Jessie is an excitable and beautiful cowgirl doll. She likes being loved by any other child and has the power to yodel. She hates being in storage-as it makes her claustrophobic- and not having someone to love her. Appearances ''Toy Story 2 Just like Woody, Jessie was once a beloved toy, belonging to a young girl named Emily. As Emily began to grow up, she found more mature activities to do than just play with Jessie. She forgets all about Jessie until she finds her under the bed one day and donates her to a local charity. Jessie becomes claustrophobic and emotional from being in storage for such a long time. She is overjoyed when Woody agrees to go to a toy museum in Japan with them as the Roundup Gang. Jessie becomes excited and happy but that all changes when Woody changes his mind after a visit from Buzz and the other toys. She starts to worry and feels uncertain, not wanting to go through what she did with Emily. But before she can make up her mind, and before Woody can really convince her, the Prospector shows his true colors and locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to him but he tells them that he had never been sold from a dime store shelf, making him feel more determined to go to Japan, hoping to get appreciation. After a successful mission of getting rid of The Prospector at the airport, Buzz and Woody and the other toys fail to rescue Jessie, who is still in the case. Woody whistles for Bullseye and he and Buzz travel across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody gets separated from Buzz again and follows the case onto the airplane. He offers to take Jessie to Andy's House but Jessie is still uncertain, wondering whether or not Andy will like her. When Woody mentions Andy's little sister, Molly, Jessie gets excited and agrees to Woody's offer. Both become trapped on the plane after trying to escape. Woody finds another route for them to exit the plane but Woody slips, having Jessie to hold onto his hand. Woody uses his pull-string and tells Jessie to let go of the plane. Jessie tells Woody that he must be crazy. Woody tells her to pretend that its the final episode of Woody's Roundup and see if they make it. They both land on Bullseye, with Buzz still riding the horse, and finally complete the mission just before plane takes off. At Andy's House, Andy is surprised to see Jessie and Bullseye and is happy for the new toys. With his name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is happy to be part of a family again. Toy Story 3 When Andy attempts to put her and the other toys in the attic, she and the others do not realize that his mom accidentally threw them out and refused to listen to Woody. To keep herself from reliving the trauma life she had when thrown out by Emily, she convinces the other toys to go to Sunnyside Daycare. She is excited to learn that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they get older, meaning that they will always be played with no matter what. She tries to convince Woody into staying, but he turns down the offer and calls her 'selfish', leaving to go back to Andy alone. This hurts Jessie. After recess ends, she and the other toys realize that they have been put in a room where the children that, roughly but innocently, abuse them and are too young to even handle them. Later, after Buzz disappears to talk to Lotso, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy with the eye that she left in Andy's room. Jessie and the other toys realize that Woody was right, that Andy still wanted them. They decide to return home to Andy but are imprisoned by Lotso, who had Buzz reprogrammed and think that he is a space ranger again, turning him against them. Woody returns to rescue them, after hearing a sad story about Sunnyside and Lotso by one of Bonnie's toys named Chuckles. Jessie apologizes for not listening and Woody apologizes for leaving. They make a plan to escape and Jessie is soon reunited with Buzz, who had been reset to the Spanish mode of his space ranger self; a romantic version of Buzz who is far more outspoken about his feelings for Jessie (the reset had temporarily erased his memories). At first, she is uncomfortable with the change but finds that she also rather likes this romantic version too. When they get stuck in a garbage truck, Buzz saves Jessie but is soon flattened by a television. Thinking that he is dead, she starts to despair but Buzz reawakens to his normal self, not remembering a thing that happened before. They soon fall into a landfill and end up falling down an incinerator. As they accept their fate of doom, they are saved by the squeeze-toy aliens, who had run off to "the claw", with the giant "Claw". They all return to Andy's house and with Woody's intervention, are donated to Bonnie, the girl that found Woody outside of Sunnyside. Jessie and the others are all played with by Andy one last time and quickly adjusts to her new life with Bonnie. Towards the very end, she takes advantage of Buzz's new Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of ''You've Got a Friend in Me). ''Toy Story of Terror Jessie returns in the special as the protagonist. She rescued Woody from being taken away. Video Games Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jessie appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character at the Big Thunder Ranch in Frontierland. She also asks the player to help track down some rustlers that are supposedly in the area. Disney INFINITY Jessie appears in the game as a playable character. She is part of the ''Toy Story in Space playset along with Buzz. Disney Parks Jessie is a meetable character in the parks alongside Woody, Buzz and Bullseye. She also appears in Fantasmic! riding the Mark Twain. My Disney Experience :Jessie is the roughest, toughest cowgirl in the west! With a yodel and a "Yeee-ha!", she and Bullseye ride to the rescue. Gallery Trivia *Jessie seems to be scared of going inside cases. *When Jessie first meets Woody, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Tom Hanks. Tom Hanks is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks.Toy Story 2 trivia *When Jessie fights Woody after he accuses her for turning on the TV, Jessie's position (pinning Woody on the ground, foot on his back, pulling his arms back) is the same as Buzz's when he fights Woody underneath Andy's car at the gas station in Toy Story. *John Lasseter's wife Nancy suggested that in Toy Story 2 that there should be a strong female character, which soon led to the creation of Jessie. *Jessie was originally going to be a cactus called Señorita Cactus, but it was decided later on that she would be a cowgirl.Playing with Toys -- Part II : How Howdy Doody showed us the way *Another Jessie doll makes a cameo in Monsters, Inc. as one of the toys that Boo gives to Sulley after she returns to her room. **Notably, in the Monsters, Inc. comic mini-series Laugh Factory, Boo's Jessie doll is prominently featured in the third installment, "Toy Worry". In that story, Sid, using the monsters' door-traveling technology, steals Jessie from Boo while she isn't looking, as he is trying to "save" other kids from being terrorized by living toys like he was. After Mike and Sulley return Boo's Jessie doll to her at the end, they scoff at the idea of toys coming to life, but Boo's Jessie doll gives a knowing wink to the reader. *Jessie is the only female toy in Andy's room who solely belongs to Andy, while the other female toys belong to Molly. *She is a female counterpart to Woody (just like Mrs. Potato Head is to Mr. Potato Head), but has a different personality. *While all the other toys have brown, blue, and black eyes, Jessie is the only one with green. Also, she is the only toy with red hair. *She has red hair, and a red hat. Meanwhile, Woody has brown hair and a brown hat. It is unknown if this was done on purpose or just a coincidence. *Even though he is Woody's horse, Bullseye seems to be more attached to Jessie. Whenever Bullseye is around, she usually has an arm around him. Other times during dramatic situations, he hides behind her, or Jessie holds him close. *Jessie was honored with the Patsy Montana Entertainer Award from the National Cowgirl Museum and Hall of Fame. *Buzz and Jessie's dance moves during the end credits of Toy Story 3 are choreographed by Tony Dovolani and Cheryl Burke of Dancing with the Stars. *In Toy Story 2, Andy names Jessie "Bazooka Jane". But in Toy Story 3, when Andy introduces Bonnie to her, he calls her by her real name. It is unknown how Andy learned her real name, but it is possible that he found out about Woody's Roundup and learned her name. It is also possible that, like real Jessie dolls, one of her pullstring quotes does include her saying her name. References Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Dolls Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Lovers Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Objects Category:Pixar characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Tritagonists Category:Disney characters